Lovely Romance
Arrange Marriage Synopsis Vince ([[Florence Curtis]]) the eldest son of Philip ([[Enrico Da Silva]]) and the current heir to Alvarez Company. He is in an arranged marriage with Clara ([[Melissa Sanders]]) the daughter of his father's best friend and business partner, though he can't accept the marriage due to him is in love with Elizabeth ([[Alexis Rodriguez]]) his long lost first love. But upon the knowing of his mother's illness and last wish, who will Vince choose, his obligation or what he really wants? Cast *'''[[Florence Curtis]] as Vince Alvarez''' - eldest son of Philip and Helene and the current heir of Alvarez Company. He is smart and the most responsible among the 3 brothers and the reason that he is their father's favorite and the strongest candidate to inherit their company. He is in an arranged marriage with Clara, but he loves Elizabeth, his long lost first love, his first love that he have been searching for a long time now. He later on grew closer towards Clara, especially after Clara is the assigned doctor of his sick mother. *'''[[Melissa Sanders]] as Clara Castillo''' - heiress of the great Castillo company and a prominent doctor just like her mother. She is very smart and very beautiful as well. She doesn't know that she is in an arranged marriage with Vince until she became assigned as the doctor of Vince's mother, much to her dismay, since she wanted to marry the one she truly loves. *'''[[Alexis Rodriguez]] as Elizabeth "Eli" Monte Claro''' - Vince's long lost first love. She came from a poor family and the reason, her and Vince's romance didn't go as lovely as they thought it would be. She later on takes on the bribe of Vince's mother to get away from Vince and went to the province for a change of life, but went back to the city to start a new life together with her mother. She is now a doctor just on the same department as Clara. Supporting Cast *'''[[Enrico Da Silva]] as Philip Alvarez''' - father of Vince, Joaquin, and Felix. He is smart and a long patience man. He is strict yet a kind hearted man who only wants the good for his family. He assigned Vince and Clara into an arranged marriage to secure the future of his company and family. *'''[[Ashley Montreal]] as Helene Monte Alba-Alvarez''' - she is a two faced woman who step hardly on the poor people. She became ill with cancer and is about to die within a year, and her last wish is for Vince to marry Clara, though his son does not know the scheme that she had made with Elizabeth. Special Participation *'''[[Mark Hidalgo]] as Joaquin Alvarez''' *'''[[Anthony Mido]] as Felix Alvarez''' Information I Hate You, I Love You Synopsis Oliver ([[Sid Lagdameo]]) returns in his hometown after finding out what happen with his father and their family company. Few years later, La Prezi Hotel is one of the well known hotel in the country with its rival Bella Hotel. He befriends Bella Hotel's heir Scarlet ([[Andrea Toralba]]) in the mission of making her fall in love with him and completely manipulate her, but the other way around happened when Scarlet suddenly changes not knowing that the Scarlet he knew is actually Scarlet's twin sister, Isabelle ([[Andrea Toralba]]). Cast *'''[[Sid Lagdameo]] as Oliver Lagdameo''' - heir of La Prezi Hotel. His family despises the Da Silva family, due to the Da Silva family backstabbing his father who is once Don Miguel's business partner. He return and reconstruct his father's bankrupt hotel and take revenge with the Da Silva family. *'''[[Andrea Toralba]] as Isabelle Da Silva/Scarlet Da Silva''' - heiress of Bella Hotel. Isabelle is the nice and kind twin while Scarlet is the bratty yet kind twin and also the current heiress of Bella Hotel. After an incident that left Scarlet in a coma, she is assigned by their father to act as Scarlet (in order to protect the heiress). *'''[[Tristan Trinidad]] as Jason Da Silva''' - Isabelle and Scarlet's nephew. He is smart and cold hearted. He is a woman hater after his girlfriend just uses him due to his wealth, but later on fall in love with Rachel. *'''[[Paige Watson]] as Rachel Lagdameo''' - the spoiled brat sister of Oliver. She is smart yet childish despises her age. Supporting Cast *'''[[Lara Javier]] as Monica Reyes''' - mother of Isabelle and Scarlet. Guest *'''[[Ronnie San Lazaro]] as Joaquin Lagdameo''' - Oliver and Rachel's father. He is once a mechanic in a small rundown autoshop but eventually own a big time autoshop after winning the lottery. He is best friends with Jaime Da Silva but was betrayed by Jaime, and later on suffered a mild heart attack and was left in a coma, but after a few months he died. Information Back to the Past (Time Story: Part 1) Synopsis Asia ([[Antoinette Wilson]]) is a college student majoring in Anthropology. During an exhibit in the royal palace of the Secily Kingdom, she stumbles upon an old diary and therefore, transported back into the ancient time in order to fulfill the unknown mission that the soul of Princess Alexandra ([[Lilla Ueno]]) had assigned her. She came to meet Prince Alexander ([[Levy Lazaro]]) Princess Alexandra's younger brother and current crown prince and Princess Alexandra ([[Lilla Ueno]]) whose personality is really different from that of the diary that she wrote. Cast *'''[[Levy Lazaro]] as Prince Alexander Secily''' - ''the current crown prince of the Kingdom Secily. He is strict and very cold hearted. He later came to meet Asia, a woman who came from the future and started to investigate her whereabouts as she doesn't have any official records. He literally became fond of her with her unique aspects and after discovering the truth behind his sister's diary, he helped Asia into discovering the secrets of his sister.'' **[[Felix Le]] as Young Prince Alexander *'''[[Antoinette Wilson]] as Asia Mercado''' - ''a college student majoring in anthropology. She became fascinated by the history of the Secilian's royal family history and therefore, became much more fascinated after seeing the remains of the late Prince Alexander. One day, while visiting the old palace where the Secily's royal family reside, she stumbled upon an old diary whom she will later know that the diary belong to Prince Alexander's younger sister, Princess Alexandra. She was transported back into the past, in order to fulfill the mission that Princess Alexandra did not accomplish herself.'' **[[Melanie Javier]] as Young Asia *'''[[Anthony Mido]] as Ybrahim Blanco''' - ''a young warrior and Prince Alexander's childhood friend, but grew apart after Alexander was crowned as crown prince of Secily. He became the prince's personal bodyguard. He later fell in love with Asia even though he knows that Asia likes Prince Alexander.'' **[[Boo Monteverde]] as Young Ybrahim *'''[[Lilla Ueno]] as Princess Alexandra Secily/Louisa Giorbano''' - ''the evil and scheming sister of Prince Alexander. She is a brat and mostly uses her authority in order to get the things that she wanted, she will be one of the people to make Asia's life in the ancient time as hell. Asia later discovered, through the diary that she found in the present time, that the Princess Alexandra that currently reside in the Secily palace is not really the real princess, but a mere impostor. The real princess Alexandra is actually living as a palace servant in the kingdom of Agua.'' **[[Candy Wilson]] as Young Princess Alexandra/Louisa Supporting Cast *'''[[Eliza Pineda]] as Rowena Carpio''' - ''Princess Alexandra's childhood best friend and the first person to ever notice Princess Alexandra's sudden drastic change after visiting her mother's witch friend. She thought that Princess Alexandra was bewitch by Luna, but eventually proven that Luna is innocent. She later became friends with Asia and therfore, the two of them discovered bit by bit the real face of Princess Alexandra.'' **[[Angela dela Torre]] as Young Rowena *'''[[Yen Gonzales]] as Nina Mantayog''' - ''Asia's rich best friend. Upon Asia's sudden disappearance, she is the only one that still remembers her. It is later revealed that the reason she can remember her is that she is the reincarnation of Luna'' Guest *'''[[Nieves Gonzalez]] as Luna''' - ''a well-known black witch who have been suspected of bewitching Princess Alexandra. She is later proven innocent but few months after proven innocent she died of unknown circumstances and thus reincarnated as a mere human being Nina.'' Information Back to the Future (Time Story: Part 2) Synopsis During the ancient times, mortal enemies Milli Kingdom and Secily Kingdom were able to restore the friendship they once had before the rise of Secily Kingdom's most evil King. The two princess of Milli Kingdom, Princess Amy ([[Michelle Quezon]]) and Secily Kingdom, Princess Agnes ([[Kathryn Valdez]]) are best friends and are willing to do anything for the sake of their future kingdoms, but a tragedy would lead the two best friends to travel back to the future to save their family, kingdom, and even their future selves. Cast *'''[[Kathryn Valdez]] as Princess Agnes Lara Neopomis Milli / Agnes Neopomis''' - ''Princess of Secily Kingdom and the best friend of Princess Amy. She is very fierce and very smart.'' *'''[[Michelle Quezon]] as Princess Amy Rosella Villarda Secily / Amy Villarda''' - ''Princess of Milli Kingdom and the best friend of Princess Agnes. She is very kind yet the presence of her royalty is very powerful.'' *'''[[Kenneth Chang]] as Aidan Silva''' - ''heir of Da Silva Hotel and a person who is thirsty of love.'' *'''[[Tristan Trinidad]] as Andrew Concepcion''' - ''heir of a big conglomerate just like Aidan but unlike Aidan he grew up in a family full of love.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Adrian Lebedev]] as King Roman Gertrude Neopomis Milli''' - ''the King of Milli Kingdom and Princess Amy's father.'' Information=